Dulce Et Decorum Est
by midnite dreams
Summary: Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc have been assigned to protect two State Alchemists. It's not going to be as easy as they expect and the Alchemists themselves aren't happy about the situation either. RoyEd. 4: Bonds
1. Assignment

**Dulce Et Decorum Est**

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

_**Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori – **__it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country._

**1: Assignment**

"Why are we being ordered to do this?" The tall blond whined slightly as he read through the pages again.

"Because someone has to," the other blonde replied as she turned the page.

"But why us?"

"Stop complaining, Jean." Red-brown eyes lifted and turned to look at him. "This doesn't sound like a difficult assignment."

"I know that, Riz. Following a couple of alchemists around is a kiddy-trip, you know that. We were promised a proper assignment when we got back and this is not what I would call proper."

"The possibility that someone might try and kill those alchemists doesn't make it proper enough for you?" The dry tones had the blue eyes of the tall blond crinkling in amusement.

"It helps, but it's still only a slight risk. Death threats against alchemists are common enough and no-one's died yet."

"The longer this dispute with Ishbal continues, the more likely that someone will carry out an attempt."

Jean sighed and leant back into his seat. She was right and he knew it. You just couldn't take chances with anything these days. But it did bite that they were being given what was essentially a baby-sitting task. He looked out of the window.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc usually liked trains but it felt as if he had been on one pretty much non-stop for the last three weeks. He had been looking forward to returning to Central and something better than the escort duty for General Fraden which had been their last assignment. They had been given their next assignments as they had boarded the train and Jean turned away from the window to give the folder on the seat beside him a disgruntled stare.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye smiled at her partner's antics. She knew him too well and although he was complaining now, once they arrived in Central he would be totally committed and do everything with an efficiency belied by his almost simple appearance. She did agree with him that following a pair of alchemists around was not what they had hoped for, but orders were orders and when it all came down to it, as soldiers, following orders was what they did best.

She too looked at the file. The only thing missing was the names of the alchemists they were supposed to be guarding. They'd had to look after alchemists before and neither had enjoyed it even if it had been very easy. Boring was the word that best described that assignment. Boring and inconvenient. For four weeks they had followed the apparently intelligent pair from dormitory to library in the middle of winter. Both had come down with streaming colds from sitting outside that damned library in the snow nearly every day. Riza had learnt two things about alchemists from that experience. They were intelligent and they lacked common sense. She didn't deny their talents and gifts, but they were sadly divorced from reality. They lived for their research and nothing else seemed to matter. She let her breath out. It was going to be another long and boring four weeks.

* * *

The following morning they entered the outer office of General Martin and were met by a smiling Sergeant who ushered them into the General's spacious office.

"First Lieutenant, Second Lieutenant," the General acknowledged as they saluted and then regarded them with an appraising eyes. "General Fraden speaks highly of you and all your previous assignments have been completed satisfactorily. You both have quite a reputation and your skills are believed to be unmatched by any other."

Riza kept calm. Something seemed off and she was starting to feel wary. She could hear the slight change in Jean's breathing and knew he was aware of it too. The General kept looking behind them and Riza forced herself not to turn her head to see what he was looking for.

"You've been assigned to protective duties before and I have been assured by many that you have been able to keep a close eye not only on your charges, but also managed to keep them safe."

Jean twitched. Something strange was going on. This was not the usual 'here are the names of the people you're looking after, go do your job' speech he was used to. And the General was starting to get faint lines across his forehead as his eyes kept flicking to the door behind them.

"My alchemists are not exactly…happy at having you assigned for their care..."

"That is an understatement, General," a new voice broke into the General's sentence and Jean and Riza could hear stomping footsteps coming closer. They turned to see a surprisingly young-looking blond Major approaching. There was a silver chain at his hip and a scowl on his face. Golden eyes to match the long golden braid his hair was caught in flicked over them briefly before looking back towards the General. "There's no substance to the threat and you know it. This is completely unnecessary."

The General merely waved at the blond. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant Havoc, this is Major Elric. One of the alchemists I would like you to look after."

The three of them stared at each other and Riza could see the contempt in the strange golden eyes that met hers. She knew most subjects didn't like being placed in protective care, but she had never had one be so open about it before.

"Elric, where's Mustang?" The General's question had the Major scowling deeper.

"Lazy bastard was still asleep when I left, Sir."

"I _was_ asleep until you slammed the door behind you." The deep voice had Riza and Jean turning again. Another Major stood in the doorway. This one was taller and slender with dark eyes and darker hair. He walked with a casual elegance as he entered the office and headed to the desk.

"Serves you right. You sleep too much anyway." The blond major didn't turn around as the man stood beside him.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant Havoc, your second charge. Major Mustang." The General let out an audible sigh as he looked at the two Majors. "You will do as you are told and you will not cause any problems this time. Is that clearly understood?"

"It's understood, Sir," Major Mustang replied smoothly.

"But completely unrealistic to expect it from us, Sir," Major Elric finished.

Jean and Riza shared a surreptitious glance as they listened. They'd never heard of anyone behaving like this before. Just what was going on here?

"You either behave or I will have you both placed under house arrest."

"General…" Elric began to protest.

"_Without _library privileges."

"You're not playing fair, General," Elric said with disapproval.

Major Mustang smirked and the General noticed it.

"Did I neglect to mention I would have you both detained within a military cell for the duration of your house arrest?" He stared meaningfully at the pair. "I will not have a repeat of the last time. This is not some meaningless threat and you two have to understand that. Either you agree or I have you detained."

The Majors looked at each other for a moment and then Mustang spoke.

"We won't do anything too troublesome."

"That is not reassuring, Mustang."

"It's our best offer, Sir."

The General knew he was going to have to accept it. If Elric thought the orders too restrictive, even Mustang would not able to control him. Making it sound as if the General had backed down would assuage any resentment the young man was feeling and make it easier for everyone around him.

"Very well, but the first sign of trouble will have you detained."

"Agreed." Major Mustang nodded. "Edward?" he queried in his deep voice.

"Fine, I'll agree as well." The blond sounded reluctant and Mustang turned and smiled slightly at him. Golden eyes went dark. "Oh shut up bastard!"

"I didn't say anything," Mustang said, his smile degenerating into a smirk.

"You didn't have to." Elric waved his hand somewhere near his forehead in a sorry excuse of a salute and turned on his heel. "Come on then," he said as looked at Jean and Riza. "Let's all go for a nice long walk."

"Edward," Mustang's voice became heavy and the blond smirked over his shoulder at the taller man for a brief moment before the smirk disappeared and his voice became very firm.

"This was already organised and agreed to last week. I _have _to go."

Riza tensed. The air seemed to thicken for a moment before Major Mustang moved.

"We'll _all_ go," and he turned to salute the General properly. Riza saw Major Elric's eyes go wide for a split second.

"Don't put yourself out bastard," he muttered as he stepped away, heading to the door.

Mustang followed him and Jean and Riza barely managed to exchange looks before they were hurriedly saluting the General and chasing after their newly assigned charges.

* * *

…

_Note: This story just sort of popped into my head. I don't know whether to call it an Alternative Reality or Universe, but I am setting it just before Ishbal and using the characters for my own amusement. Personal histories and character connections will be revealed as the story progresses._

Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori_. Horace, Odes __(iii 2.13)_


	2. Appointment

**Dulce Et Decorum Est**

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. Alternative Reality.

* * *

**2: Appointment  
**

First-Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye hurried after her two new charges. She could feel Havoc at her side but her eyes were fixed on the two in front of her. One short, broad-shouldered who strode forcefully along. The other was taller, slimmer and moved smoothly and effortlessly.

Riza found herself ticking off the differences between them. Both wore gloves but Major Mustang had arrays drawn on his. Major Elric's boots were not the standard issue and his uniform looked as if he had slept in it. Major Mustang looked immaculate. Short dark, almost black hair versus a long golden braid. They seemed so different and yet they walked with matching strides and their arms swung in a synchronised manner. Alchemists worked by themselves most of the time except for special projects but these two seemed very familiar with each other. She wondered how long they'd known each other and just what their relationship was. Thinking over that short exchange of words in the General's office raised more questions about her charges than was normal. And Riza Hawkeye didn't like questions.

"Majors, if we are leaving the building, I would suggest driving to wherever you need to go. Walking exposes you." Hawkeye spoke to the Majors in a reasonable tone and they both stopped and turned to look at her.

"You believe this threat to be real, First-Lieutenant?" Major Mustang asked. His eyes were as dark as his hair and there was a sardonic tilt to his head.

"All threats are to be treated as real, Sir."

"Standard military answer," he replied and although she couldn't see it, she felt he was laughing at her and her back stiffened.

"While you are in my care, all precautions will be taken. Standard or otherwise," Hawkeye stated firmly and one of Mustang's slim eyebrows rose. The red-brown eyes met his and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"Ha! Someone else who's not afraid of you," Major Elric remarked and Mustang turned his head slightly to meet the young man's unrepentant grin. "If you've finished checking her out, can we go now? Places to be, you know." The grin was still evident as he turned to Hawkeye. "Don't worry, First-Lieutenant, the bastard here has probably already organised transport."

"Feeling jealous, Edward?" Mustang smirked and the blond snorted.

"You wish." Elric smirked back at him. "So, where's the car parked?"

"At the front gates," Mustang replied easily and Elric's smirk widened. "And I will drive."

Elric's smirk disappeared so fast that Hawkeye blinked. The bantering atmosphere was gone and those strange golden eyes were fixed on the taller Major's face.

"I don't recall you being invited." Major Elric's voice had dropped.

"I did tell the General we would all go." Major Mustang wasn't backing down.

"Which probably reassured him and made him very happy. But that doesn't mean you have to come. I don't want you there."

"That would make me a liar."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Elric snapped back quickly and his jaw tightened. "Look Mustang, it's bad enough having these two tagging along, I don't need you making it worse."

"Edward, you have no choice in the matter. We're going to have to stay close for the next few weeks, not just to Headquarters but to each other. Arguing about it is not going change anything."

Havoc watched the two stare at each other. The blond Major was fiercely glaring but Mustang had an air of imperturbable calm around him. Havoc didn't know what to make of them. They were unlike any alchemists or even soldiers he had met before. They obviously knew each other well despite the bickering, which always seemed to originate from Major Elric. Elric looked barely old enough to enlist so it was impossible to determine whether they knew each other before they had enlisted. Or had they entered as alchemists? Which made Elric's youth all the more puzzling.

Havoc found himself regretting not taking a greater interest in the gossip and tall tales around him. Not that much of Central's gossip had reached them in North City where he and Hawkeye had been stationed for the last three years. The last year had seen them seconded out often for escort and protective duties but they never stayed long enough in a place to become completely accepted or comfortable. He looked across at Hawkeye and saw she was just as puzzled as he was. He saw her fingers twitch and knew she was also getting rather irritated as well.

"If you are quite finished, gentlemen. I believe Major Elric is due somewhere. Rather than arguing here it would be wiser to be actually moving." Hawkeye interrupted the staring match with a firm and clear voice and both Majors frowned at her. She met their looks with a calmness that rivalled Major Mustang's. "I believe you are quite capable of arguing as you walk should you wish to continue your discussion." Her tone suggested the exact opposite and they all realised it. Havoc hid his grin. He knew from experience that there was nothing you could do but obey when Riza spoke like that.

"_Can_ you do that, Edward?" Mustang queried facetiously and Havoc saw Elric lift both his hands up before one slipped back down and the Major gave Mustang the finger.

"Fuck you, bastard." Elric spun on his heel and began walking down the hall.

"With pleasure, Ed." Mustang laughed softly as he followed and Havoc was left looking helplessly at Hawkeye before they had to chase after their charges… _again_.

* * *

Contrary to Havoc and Hawkeye's expectations, the two Majors did not continue their argument. If anything they seemed to close up, avoiding any unnecessary words and withdrawing into their own thoughts. Havoc drove with Mustang beside him to give him directions and Elric had been placed in the back with Hawkeye. The protest she had been ready to meet had been negated by a shared look of gold and black eyes. Although the Major had treated her to a long-suffering sigh as he had slipped into the back.

Even though they didn't speak Hawkeye got the impression they were both thinking similar thoughts. Major Elric leant against the car door and stared out the window but she doubted he was actually looking at the passing scenery when she checked on him. Major Mustang did much the same except when he broke his blank staring to murmur to Havoc.

Havoc brought the car to a stop outside a small, plain-looking house. Elric sighed audibly before he opened the door and got out of the car. He stared at the house until everyone else was standing near him. His shoulders squared and stepped forward, opening the gate and walking up the path. Mustang walked behind him and Havoc and Hawkeye followed, looking around, their senses alert.

"You're late." A young blonde woman stood in the suddenly open doorway and her voice was accusing as she stared at Major Elric.

"Something came up," Elric replied.

"What pathetic excuse do you have for me this time?" The young woman's voice was sarcastic. Hawkeye tried to decide if the woman was related to the Major or not as she noticed a wrench held in the young woman's hand.

"These," Major Elric said as he waved a hand towards Hawkeye and Havoc. Deep blue eyes swept over them and a scowl appeared as those eyes glared fiercely and suspiciously at the blond Major.

"Just what have you done this time, Edward?"

"_I _haven't done anything. We're just been assigned them for a few weeks." Major Elric's statement had enough truth in it Hawkeye thought to make the young woman relax slightly, but she was still wary and not hiding it. "I'm sorry, Winry, we had to bring them with us. We couldn't get out of it."

The young woman, Winry… _Winry who? _Hawkeye thought and filed the name away for further investigation later… looked at Major Mustang and her scowl deepened.

"I don't think you're telling me everything." She looked at them all. "Well you'd better come in so we can get started."

"Thanks Win." Elric said as he started walking to the door.

"Save the thanks Ed. You haven't seen my bill yet."

Mustang smirked. "And you can't claim it all on expenses, Ed."

"You two are out to get me aren't you?" Ed protested as he entered the house.

Havoc and Hawkeye followed and before they could look around, they heard themselves being introduced to a very short old lady. Her shrewd gaze had them weighed and judged before a word was spoken and Hawkeye had to resist the urge to look away from those bright eyes.

"Winry, take Ed into the other room. We'll have coffee and wait in the kitchen," Pinako Rockbell said decisively and Winry nodded as Major Elric looked resigned. Hawkeye was not surprised at the obedience displayed.

"Yes Granny." As they moved to a nearby door, Havoc went with them after a quick glance from Hawkeye got him moving.

"Stay here Second-Lieutenant." Pinako Rockbell's voice had him halting and turning to look at her. "They don't need your assistance and you wouldn't be welcomed in there." Havoc looked at Major Elric and saw she was right. That was a decidedly unfriendly look in those golden eyes. He had a bare glimpse of the room beyond as the door closed behind the Major and the young woman.

"You'll forgive my interfering Second-Lieutenant, but there's no danger in there. Your charge is quite safe." The old lady looked at them. "Let's have coffee and tell me why you're really here."

"It's a short and boring tale, Mrs Rockbell," Mustang remarked smoothly as Hawkeye and Havoc looked dismayed at the old woman's words.

"Nothing that boy gets involved in can be called boring," Pinako replied as she led the way to the kitchen. "And you're nearly as bad as he is."

* * *

Major Edward Elric let his breath out once the door had closed. He walked further into the room, undoing his jacket and slinging it onto a chair. He watched Winry as she busied herself near a tool-laden table.

"It's been holding up well, Win."

"Of course it has. I designed it," she retorted and he smiled as he took his shirt off. Silver gleamed as his right arm caught the light. Automail. He sat down beside the table and put his arm on it. She came closer and looked at it for a moment before she began to remove the covering plates. "So, Ed, why have you been given a couple of Lieutenants to play with?"

"Ask the General. He's the one who assigned them to us." Edward deliberately let his resentment show in his voice.

"How long for?" she asked as she picked up a screwdriver and poked it into his arm.

"Who knows? The General said a few weeks and threatened to take away my Library access. The bastard wasn't too happy either." Ed leant back in the chair. "You can stop worrying."

"Who's worrying?" Winry snapped back straightaway and then looked at him. Disbelief was written all over his face and she rolled her eyes with a loud sigh. "Okay fine! So I worry a bit. But only because you do stupid things."

"Trust me, Winry. If there was anything to really worry about I'd tell you."

"No you wouldn't," she said with a reluctant smile for his attempt at sincerity.

"I'd tell you!" he protested but he was starting to smile too.

"Yeah, after it was all over." Winry grinned. "I know you too well." Her grin faded. "I guess I'm just a bit unsettled having to come to Central and with Dad going to Ishbal."

Ed looked at her with startled eyes. "Why is he going there?"

"They're calling for medical aid and Dad's going."

"And your mother?"

"She's going with him."

Ed looked at her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. They've gone on aid missions before. Granny and I will manage the business and everyone says this trouble won't last long anyway. They'll be back before we know it." Blue eyes smiled at him. "Now who's worrying?"

Ed laughed, hoping the sudden unease he felt wasn't showing.

* * *

"…and decided to take precautions," Major Mustang was saying. "It's not the first such threat and it won't be the last. Every time there is a disturbance, someone will take advantage of it."

"So you don't believe this threat is actually from someone supporting Ishbal?"

"No. It doesn't seem in character for them."

"You know them?"

"Yes."

Hawkeye had a hard time keeping her self-control as she listened to the Major talk to the old woman. It went against everything she knew to have a confidential matter like this discussed so freely with a civilian although she had to admit he was downplaying the possible seriousness of it.

"Ed's not happy about it. That much is obvious. I'll stick to what he told Winry, she doesn't need to know. It would only worry her."

"Thank you Mrs Rockbell. I know Edward doesn't want to worry either of you."

"That boy makes me worry even when he's sleeping. He can't help it. Dabbling in things better left alone. Takes after his father, but don't you tell him that." She mock glared at Mustang and Hawkeye could hear a seriousness that indicated the old woman meant very word. Mustang smiled slightly as he nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Hawkeye looked from one to the other. She'd never felt so disadvantaged before. It was becoming increasingly obvious that the Majors were different to any of her previous charges. She was going to request their personnel files from the General as soon as they returned to Headquarters.

"Good morning Major." A light young voice had them turning to the doorway. A youth stood there. Hawkeye gauged him to be in his mid-teens despite his thin tallness and he had a noticeable resemblance to Major Elric. He had short blond hair and there were golden flecks in his light brown eyes as he looked around.

"Hello Alphonse." Major Mustang gave the newcomer a small smile. "How are you?"

"It's nice outside. I'm well." The brown eyes looked at them all and Hawkeye waited for the questions and introductions, but they never came. "He's with Winry?"

"Yes he is," Pinako replied and the boy nodded before turning and leaving the room.

"He's looking well," Mustang said softly.

"Yes." Pinako was equally soft and her eyes stared at the now empty doorway. "He's been good these last few days, I hope it stays that way." She turned back to look at Mustang.

"Edward will be careful," Mustang said in a gentle voice and Pinako shook her head.

"He will _try _to be careful, but when it comes to Al, he loses all of his objectivity."

"I know, and he wasn't expecting Al to be here this time although he was hoping. But Ed would never want to hurt Al."

"Al won't go too far from Winry at the moment. He's become very attached to her and what with her parents leaving soon, and well …with his own…circumstances, he's slightly possessive on occasion."

"Leaving? Another aid mission?"

"Yes, to Ishbal." Pinako kept her voice even but the look on her face was shadowed as she met his eyes. "I don't believe in coincidences, Major Mustang."

Hawkeye looked at Havoc. This assignment was barely a few hours old and already she was wondering just what they had become involved in. There was obviously a lot of history between these people and there was no telling if it was relevant to the threats. And she knew they wouldn't appreciate her asking. But she was going to have to ask, she had to bring the situation under her control.

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori – **__it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country._

_Note: Thank you to all who read and reviewed. At the moment most of it is from Hawkeye's point of view but that will change. _

_I don't know the name of Winry's father so I left them nameless at the moment. Most sources I could find have Winry's mother's name as Sara but no-one seems to know what he was called._

_midnite_


	3. Brother

**Dulce Et Decorum Est**

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**3: Brother**

Edward watched his metal fingers twitch with every prod of Winry's screwdriver. No matter how often he sat here and watched it was always a disconcerting sensation. His fingers moved because she made them do so. He was not in control of his own body and he disliked it. Ever since he'd gotten the automail he had had to deal with the fact that despite it being his automail, _his body_, she was the one who had more power over it. The resentment surged up every now and again and he hated both it and himself for feeling it.

"The line is tighter now. I've adjusted the tension, it should respond quicker."

"Thanks." He knew better than to say that he couldn't feel the difference in response times. He no longer saw it as something grafted onto him. It was his arm, just as much a part of him as his left arm was, but Winry saw it the other way. To her, the arm needed him more than he needed it therefore the arm was always the most important part of him. And Winry was not averse to telling him exactly how much more important it was whenever he questioned or professed ignorance of its perfection.

"You haven't been cleaning it."

"I clean it," Ed protested.

"You have to do more than just wipe over it with a cloth you know. You're being lazy. Clean it _properly_."

Ed held back his sigh. She always said that and normally it didn't bother him but today hadn't felt normal since he'd entered the General's office and been given over to the two baby-sitters. He didn't often feel pessimistic but he couldn't shake the feeling that things were only going to get worse. Hearing Winry's parents were going to Ishbal was another shiver down his spine. The door opening had him turning automatically and another shiver twitched its way through him.

"Al."

"Hello Brother."

* * *

"I've never believed in coincidences either Mrs Rockbell," Major Mustang said slowly. "But matters in Ishbal are stable."

"Stable? You're being tactful and that is always a bad sign." Pinako Rockbell's voice was laced with a gentle cynical tone and Mustang's expression was wry as he heard it. "It's only stable at the moment. One incident and that stability will be gone as if it never existed."

"The Military is being careful. They don't want anything to unsettle or disrupt the situation there."

Riza Hawkeye noted how bland and almost expressionless the Major became in both voice and face and she wondered at it. It was the right thing to say but his manner was wrong. The way the old woman's eyebrow rose and the small twist to her lips told Hawkeye that Pinako Rockbell knew that too.

"The Military should be sending the soldiers home, not calling for more." The words seemed to have no relation to what the Major had said but a look of comprehension passed between them and Hawkeye felt left out again.

"The Military can not predict how things will go and is always cautious." Again Hawkeye felt something off in his words.

"You don't need to be able to predict certainties." There was a heaviness in her voice and Mustang let his breath out.

"Not this time."

"You can't always stop these things, Major." The old woman sat back and looked at him. "I think it might be good that you and Edward have protection after all."

Three pairs of eyes blinked back at her and she noticed that only the dark eyes of the Major held no surprise.

* * *

"It's good to see you," Ed said with a smile as the young blond closed the door behind him and walked across to them. "I missed you."

Al stood close to Winry, his shoulder almost brushing against hers. "You don't come home anymore."

"You know why that is," Ed replied as casually as he could as he recognized the mood Al was in. Ed took a slow deep breath. He loved his brother more than anything else but he hated having to be this careful around him.

"You still think you can fix this?"

"Yes." Ed's voice carried complete conviction and the gold flecks in Al's eyes deepened for a moment. "I won't give up."

"And you'll stay in the Military until you do," Winry said as if finishing his sentence. "You could have resigned when …" she paused.

"Yes, I could have but then the libraries would be closed to me. I _need_ them, Winry. I need the information."

"I know." Winry kept her eyes on Ed's arm as she began to replace the cover. "I'm allowed to complain at times. I just don't want you to forget that I'm here. That we're always waiting for you."

"I never forget Al and you. You're family. No matter what happens, you'll always be that." He reached over with his left hand and laid it on her forearm. "I don't mind the complaining. I know it means you care." Ed felt slightly uncomfortable. He much preferred actions over words. Being open like this made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like that feeling at all. He squeezed lightly, offering a clumsy reassurance. "You'll see. It will all be fine and it'll be just like it was."

"You're touching her!" Al suddenly hissed as his hand swung between Ed and Winry. Ed fell back with a crash as his chair overturned from his reaction. Winry dropped her screwdriver and grabbed at Al's arm as he stepped toward his fallen brother.

"Al! No!" Winry called urgently before Al wrapped one arm around her waist and held her firmly, keeping her close to his side while he swung again at Ed who was just getting up from the floor. Ed was jerked off balance as his hair was caught and he stumbled backwards out of the way of the next blow. There was a low growl coming from Al as Ed straightened up. The gold flecks in Al's eyes had expanded and were focused completely on Ed.

* * *

The loud clatter had heads in the kitchen turning and Mustang was up and moving almost before the others had realised. Pinako was right behind him and Havoc and Hawkeye ran after them. Mustang opened the door in a rush and stopped, blocking the others from pushing past him.

"Get out, Ed. I'll take care of this!" Winry shifted to wrap her arms around the continually growling Al but she was too slow to stop him from taking advantage of Ed's distracted state and the younger blond struck at his brother again. Mustang darted forward, grabbing at Ed and pulling him back.

"Take care of Al, I'll see to Ed," he told Winry as he all but dragged Ed out of the room. Pinako Rockbell closed the door and they all heard the growling suddenly stop. Havoc and Hawkeye stared at each other trying to assimilate the jumbled images and impressions. Mustang kept Elric moving, heading to the kitchen and Pinako Rockbell followed them.

"Did you see…?" Havoc whispered in a stunned voice and held his hand up. "He… he…his hand…"

"I saw it." Hawkeye reached over, placing her hand over his and pushing it back down.

"He had _claws_." Havoc stared at their hands and then at her.

"We're not going to get any answers standing here, Jean." And she took her hand away and walked toward the kitchen. Havoc had to take a deep breath before he could follow her. They both stopped dead in the doorway when they saw the blond Major.

Elric was shirtless and they had a hard time to keep from staring at his right arm and shoulder. Automail. They had both heard of it, they'd even seen people with it but neither had seen it completely exposed like this. The scars that encircled the silver shoulder port were flat dead expanses and contrasted to the healthy tanned skin of his face. Hawkeye judged them to be a couple of years old. She knew it took several years to be accustomed to automail and these had none of the rawness associated with recent scars. She wondered again just how old the Major was and what had happened to him to make him choose to have automail surgery. It wasn't something she would have recommended a child to go through.

"Sit back, Ed," Mustang said as Pinako approached with a small box, a cloth and a bowl of water. She placed it on the table beside them as Ed leant back. Hawkeye moved around with a frown. One of her charges had become hurt and that was unacceptable regardless of the circumstances. She blinked when she saw the blood and she froze in place.

Blood was seeping from four lines slashed across his chest. _Claws_. Havoc's words echoed in her head accompanied by the single glimpse she had caught of a hand striking out at Elric. She had doubted her eyes, she still did, but those marks could only have been made by … claws.

Mustang knelt, wetting the cloth in the bowl. Elric lifted his hand and put it in front of his chest.

"I can do it," Elric said but Mustang batted his hand away and firmly pressed the cloth to the marks. "You don't have to be so rough."

"Shut up Ed."

"I don't need you to take care of me!" Ed snapped at the dark haired man.

"So you keep saying and yet I seem to be forever mopping up your blood. It amazes me that someone so _small_ has so much of it." Hawkeye wondered at the emphasis for a moment until she saw the fierce glare leveled at the man. It was obviously a word that Major Elric disliked.

"Last time it was you doing the bleeding, bastard," Elric retorted. "And I am _not_ that _short_, damn you!"

"Call it returning the favour and let it go, Ed." Mustang looked up and met the golden eyes, completely unaffected by the glaring look.

"Exactly what is going on here?" Hawkeye asked as the two of them stared at each other, communicating silently somehow. She couldn't figure them out at all, and the events of the last ten minutes had increased her curiousity and confusion to the point where she decided that asking directly was the only way she would get any answers. Mustang and Elric didn't seem to hear her and she was about to ask again when Pinako Rockbell spoke up.

"It's just a small family squabble," she said in her calm manner. Hawkeye's eyebrow lifted as a look of disbelief flashed across her face.

"With all due respect, Ma'am, that was more than a 'squabble'. The Major is under my protection and…"

"Enough, First-Lieutenant." She looked at Major Elric who was now looking at her with the fierce look from before. "This is my family and I will not have you interrogating them. This has nothing to do with you. Or your assignment."

"Major, you were just attacked…" Hawkeye refused to back down from that stare and wondered how Major Mustang had been able to ignore it.

"I was not attacked." The Major's voice was cold and abrupt. Hawkeye's look of disbelief returned and both her eyebrows rose. Pinako gave a small snort and stretched an arm out to cuff the blond.

"To the Lieutenant, that's how it would appear, Ed," she said with a small smile.

"Well, that's _wrong_," Ed grumbled. "Al never means to hurt me. He can't help it." He tried to stare the Lieutenant down again. "As Granny said, it's just a family matter."

Hawkeye opened her mouth to press forward. Family matter or not, the Majors were in her charge and it was up to her to determine if this was relevant or not to the assignment.

"Don't ask again, First Lieutenant," Major Mustang said as he stood up. "What happened between Major Elric and his brother is not of your concern. It would be appreciated if you… both of you… forgot everything you may have seen during this visit."

Hawkeye's eyes flickered. Major Elric's brother. That explained the resemblance she had noticed earlier, but it still left a lot of questions and she steadied her gaze. "We have been assigned to protect you, Major. We can not do our job properly if we are uninformed of all the circumstances that can and may affect you both. We need to know what is normal so we can determine what is not and be able to watch for it." She paused for a moment. "As far as forgetting things, I doubt we can do that, but we can refrain from discussing it with others."

"I see. In other words you're a good little soldier and you will behave as one. Duty hasn't come up against conscience yet for you, has it First-Lieutenant?" Major Mustang spoke coolly and Hawkeye stiffened. Earlier she had felt he had been laughing at her and now there was an almost pitying look in his eyes. She had never doubted herself or her decision to enlist and she had never been made to feel lacking until now. The dark eyes seemed to suggest she had missed something important.

"There is no conflict between the two, Sir." She knew she hadn't missed anything. Her conscience and her duty were the same thing. And from what she had seen in the General's office earlier, he must be the one with a problem with following orders. But he didn't have to sneer at her. That was completely uncalled for.

"Roy." The soft word had Mustang looking down at Elric and seeing the blond shake his head. "Those that haven't been there, won't understand until they have lived through it for themselves." Elric stood up and faced Hawkeye. Blood still welled along the slashing cuts and Hawkeye knew it had to be hurting him, but there was nothing in his face or eyes to indicate he was feeling it. "I don't care about your duty, Lieutenant, or your conscience. That is my little brother in the other room, and not only will I deny everything that happened here I will destroy you if you tell anyone what you saw. His safety and well-being means more to me than you can imagine and I will not let you or anyone else threaten that." His voice was cold and full of conviction. Hawkeye didn't doubt he meant every word although she wondered at his ability to carry it out.

Major Elric turned and walked out of the room. Major Mustang surveyed the two Lieutenants. "He doesn't make empty or light threats," he said before he went after Elric.

Pinako Rockbell smiled gently. "Sit down, Lieutenants. You've had a bit of a shock and a cup of tea would help. By that time everyone should be back to normal and you can start again."

Havoc and Hawkeye did as they were told and sat down. There were so many questions and no-one willing to give them answers. It was impossible to even draw reasonable conclusions as so much seemed to be left unsaid.

"Mrs Rockbell?" Havoc said tentatively to the old woman as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"That…they really were claws I saw weren't they?" The words slipped out. The one question above all, the one question that had him doubting what he had seen just wouldn't stay unspoken. Even though asking was probably the most insulting and intrusive thing he could do, he just had to ask. Pinako sighed and looked at the Lieutenant. The deep confusion and doubt were evident in the blue eyes and she sighed again.

"Yes, they were." Her expression became distant after her admission. "And I will deny it if you ask again, or if anyone else asks. Edward isn't the only one willing to do anything to protect Al."

* * *

.

* * *

_Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori__** – **__it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country._

_Note: Thank you for your response to this little fic._

_With Christmas and the end of the year fast approaching I won't have many opportunities for writing, but I will work to get Dark Dreams updated in the New Year. Thank you for all your patience and support._

_midnite_


	4. Bonds

**Dulce Et Decorum Est**

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

_**Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori – **__it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country._

**4. Bonds**

Major Edward Elric was staring blindly out of a window. The sunlight painted him in silver and gold. Silver glinted from his automail, shifting minimally with every breath he took, and his hair had become a bright golden crown. The long braid hung half way down his lightly tanned back crossing several thin white lines that marred the smooth skin. Another line wound its way along one side and there were the ever-present automail scars.

Major Roy Mustang paused in the doorway for a moment before he entered, closing the door behind him. Quiet footsteps brought him to the young man's back. He eyed the scars on the well-muscled back. He knew them well. He'd been there for all of them. He removed his gloves and placed them in his trouser pocket before slipping a hesitant hand down the length of the braid.

"Ed?" Roy murmured softly as his fingers lightly held onto the end of the braid.

"'m okay." The reply was a mere whisper but Roy heard it and he smiled slightly as he pulled the tie from Ed's braid. If Ed had said nothing Roy would've dropped the braid and moved to the blond's side, but a response gave him permission so he wove his fingers through Ed's hair to begin slowly unravelling the surprisingly soft ropes of the braid. It wasn't until his fingers brushed the back of Ed's neck that the younger man spoke again.

"He never gets better." Ed's voice was tired.

"He will do," Roy replied with confidence. "Did you get much sleep last night?" Roy added and got a small snort in reply.

"Your snoring kept me awake." The retort made Roy smile.

"At least I don't talk all night," he smirked back. Ed often spoke in sleep, much to Roy's entertainment sometimes.

"Bastard." There was little rancour in the insult. They had been together for too long to let real acrimony remain long between them.

"Seriously Ed. Leave the books alone for tonight and get some sleep instead."

"I'll think about it."

"Do more than think about it." Roy's voice took on a firm edge. "If we get sent out again I don't want you getting us killed because you didn't get enough sleep."

"As if I'd do that." Ed's snort of rebuttal was louder this time. "Besides the General said we wouldn't be going again for awhile." He paused and then added. "Not while we have those two attached to us anyway. I can concentrate on getting more research done."

"Plans can change."

Ed caught the tone and half-turned looking at the taller man. "What have you heard?"

"Grand's due back in Central next week."

"_That fucking asshole,_" Ed hissed and Roy kept his hands in Ed's hair as he felt the younger man tense up. Dark eyes met gold with a small smile. Roy kept his voice light and casual.

"And as we all know how you feel about him, it's odds on the General will send us somewhere until he leaves again. Complete with our two - attachments."

"I wish this alchemist killer threat was real and he'd get Grand," Ed muttered as he turned back to the window and Roy resumed combing his fingers through Ed's hair. "Better yet, why don't _we_ get rid of Grand and save him the trouble?"

"He probably has an escort as well."

"Being a General I bet he's got more than just one too," Ed sighed. "I hate him. I will never forgive him for what he did. If it wasn't for him Al wouldn't…" Ed's voice hardened and became bitter.

"We've been over this before, Ed. You saved Al," Roy interrupted softly. "You stopped Tucker."

"I was still too late. What he did… I was too late to stop it…" Ed shook slightly and Roy took his hands from Ed's hair wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him back against him.

"Shhh. No looking back we said. Always go forward you promised. It's been two years Ed…"

"I won't stop looking," Ed interrupted fiercely.

"I know." Roy paused and felt Ed leant back against him, relaxing into the curve of his shoulder. "I would never ask you to stop. You're not the only one who failed that night."

* * *

A stormy night - so like the first time they had met - and Roy had found the blond teen huddled over his brother. Arrays had surrounded them, painted on every surface of the small room. Books and papers had been scattered everywhere. The heavy scent of blood and alchemy had hung in the air almost visible, and the man against the wall had stared glassily and uncaringly at them.

"_Ed!" Roy hurried over to the teen, kneeling beside him and reaching out to touch Al._

"_Don't…don't fucking touch him!" Ed's voice was raw and he hovered protectively over Al as he brought up his right arm, the automail blade bared and stained._

"_Ed! It's me. It's Roy." Roy spoke urgently. _

"…_Roy?" Ed's eyes fixed on him and Roy watched as Edward blinked several times seeking focus._

"_Yes Ed, it's me." He reached out without hesitation and placed his hand on the automail blade pushing it down. "We don't have much time. We've got to get out of here."_

"_Al…Al is…"_

"_Al is in danger if he stays here, Ed. We need to get him – and us - somewhere much safer."_

_Ed nodded but Roy wasn't sure if he fully understood the situation. Roy cast a quick look around the room and spied a thick coat upon a chair. He hurried over to grab it and returned to Ed's side._

"_Wrap Al in this. We need to go before Grand gets here."_

"_That fucking bastard! I'll kill him!" Ed half-rose from his position, his automail arm up and poised to attack with rabid hatred across his face._

"_Not now Ed!" Roy snapped at the furious youth. "We have to protect Al!"_

_Roy grabbed at Ed's arm and pushed him off-balance away from Al. Quickly without looking too closely at the unconscious and blood-splattered Al, he wrapped him in the coat and looked at Ed. The blond was glaring at him and Roy was pleased to see it. Ed was regaining his balance both mental and physical._

"_You can hit me later. We have to go _now_." Roy emphasised the last word as heavily as he could. The longer they stayed the more they risked discovery. Roy's eyes flickered around the room before returning to Ed. He stood up cradling Al in his arms._

"_What about…?" Ed stood up as well stumbling slightly and stretched an arm out grabbing onto Roy as he got his balance. They both looked at the man lying on the other side of the room. If the angle of his neck hadn't made his lack of life obvious then the large hole in his chest did._

"_It looks like you killed him twice, Ed" Roy almost sighed._

"_I only stabbed him, the broken neck was his doing when he fell." There was no remorse and Roy got the distinct impression that Edward would cheerfully resurrect him if he could just to do it all again. He studied the corpse. That large hole in Tucker's chest really was too obvious. Roy shifted the bundled up Al to get a hand free and snapped his fingers. Flames enveloped the corpse and it flared with the nauseating stench of charred flesh. Then came the twisted screech of searing flesh and snapping tendons as Roy snapped a second time. A third snap and greasy ashes were all that remained._

"_Clear that away and let's go," he directed Ed and looked around the room again making sure there were no other signs that they had been here tonight. A flash of alchemy from Ed had the ashes gone and the room now stunk of burnt meat as well as blood and alchemy. Neither man showed any signs of nausea as they left the room._

"_Did you find Nina?" Ed asked as he looked around._

"_No," Roy replied in a grim tone. "I think she escaped but…"_

"_But what?" Ed asked and heard the deep almost silent breath Roy had to take before replying._

"_The paw-prints led outside. I couldn't track her with the rain." _

"_We have to find her, Roy! We have to protect her too!"_

"_We will. As soon as we get Al to a safe place I'll come back out to look. We can't leave her to be found by anyone else. And let's take what we can of Tucker's notes. We don't want anyone else trying this."_

_

* * *

_

"I never found her," Roy said, his voice echoing with regret and guilt as he bowed his head, leaning into Ed. They propped each other up as the memories ran around them.

"No, that fucking Grand did and I still think we should have killed him then and there," Ed snarled at the window in front of him.

"But we couldn't." Roy's voice was soft and almost calm as Ed felt the tensing of the arms that crossed his chest and let out his anger in a deep sigh. Roy had been beyond fury when he had discovered what had happened to Nina. He had been on the verge of burning his way through Central and anything else that might happen to be in his way. Ed had been right beside him and only the urgent need to keep Al safe had stopped them. The need for revenge and justice had not disappeared and as they had begun looking for a way to reverse what had been done, that need had increased.

"Not then we couldn't," he agreed heavily before his voice became grim and determined. "But one day we will."

* * *

Winry kept her arms around Al as they sat on the floor of her makeshift workroom. The trembling had nearly stopped and the occasional small growl could still be heard. His breath was warm at her neck and she could feel it evening out. His grip had relaxed and she knew that it would be a while yet before he would let her go. She smoothed a hand over his hair and nestled him closer with a small smile. There was a set pattern to these attacks and once he regained the ability to speak again she knew it would be all over. Until the next time.

There was no way of knowing what would bring an attack on. Sometimes it was something as innocent as a door slamming or the wind, although Ed was nearly always a catalyst. Winry sighed. Ed and Al had always been so close that it hurt to see them kept apart by this. Neither of them had asked for it. Ed had been so close to getting out of the military but as soon as Al had been… hurt, he had decided to stay. She knew why. They all knew why but sometimes she wished he hadn't. Maybe Al wouldn't be so sensitive around Ed if he had been here more.

Maybe, maybe. Winry felt her life revolved around 'maybe' these last two years. Maybe Ed would fix him. Maybe Ed wouldn't be able to. Maybe Al would become more stable, better adjusted. Maybe he would get worse. Maybe the Military would take him. Maybe, maybe. Maybe one day she wouldn't be able to cope. Maybe one day Al would turn on her. Maybe, maybe.

"Win…?" The small word had her looking down at Al, a smile curving her lips.

"I'm here."

"Ed?" It was almost a whimper.

"He's fine," she soothed as she felt him move.

"Safe?"

"Yes, he's safe. Roy's with him and you're safe here. I've got you."

"Win… sorry…" Al buried his head deeper into her shoulder and she felt a slow wetness against her skin. She held him more securely and waited for the tears to stop.

* * *

The soft tapping at the door just before it opened had Roy and Ed half-turning to see Winry and Al enter. Without hesitation Ed slipped out of Roy's grasp and went across to his brother. Arms, one flesh, one metal wrapped around the thin youth and Ed held him close as Roy and Winry smiled at them both.

"Sorry, sorry…" Al whispered and Ed just shook his head ignoring the others as he started to comfort his brother.

"Not your fault, Al. Its okay, you did nothing wrong. I'm fine." Ed kept talking as he walked his brother further into the room. He eased him across to a sofa and sat him down on it not once letting his brother go. Winry watched before she looked across at Roy.

"Everything ok?" he asked quietly as he approached.

She nodded. "Yes." She took a deep breath. "Until the next time."

"It'll be alright, Winry," he said. "And we'll always come if you ever need us." He offered the support in the only way he could. The only way either of them could. Verbally.

"I know." She smiled at him. "I know Ed always complains about you tagging along but I'm glad you do."

"We both know he doesn't mean it," Roy grinned as they looked at the brothers.

"Do you ever get tired of it, Roy?" Winry asked almost hesitantly after a small pause. He looked at her, an eyebrow lifting but her gaze remained on the Elrics. "It's been six years since you saved Ed… saved them both, that night. Apart from that first year when he got the automail you've always been there with him. And he just keeps on going. No matter what happens, no matter how bad he gets hurt – and I _do_ know that he's been hurt even if you two don't tell us. I've seen the other scars too. And when Al got hurt, he never stopped, if anything he got more determined. I only see him for checkups or the odd visit now and I can feel so tired afterwards. But you, I don't know, you take everything he does without blinking. You never know how not to deal with him. How do you keep up with him? Don't you get tired?"

Roy looked at the Elrics and Edward especially for a long moment and his voice became impossibly gentle.

"We all get tired, Win. Sometimes all we feel is the tiredness. But we hold each other up. That's the way it will always be."

Winry wasn't sure if he'd answered her query or not but the almost tender look on his face kept her from asking again. Perhaps, she thought there was no way for Roy to describe how he coped with Ed. Just like she could never fully articulate what it was like to be with Al. She looked at the brothers and smiled before she let her breath out. She rolled up her sleeves and strode across to them.

"Okay Ed, trousers off. I need to do your leg."

* * *

It was quiet in the kitchen. Hawkeye and Havoc sat sipping overly sweet tea as Pinako watched them. Hawkeye kept her face as blank as she could while her mind ran in all directions trying to find answers. Staying patient was becoming increasingly harder the longer the silence continued. It had been an hour since the Majors had disappeared and apart from hearing a couple of doors open and close there had been no sign of them.

Hawkeye wanted to demand the Majors to appear and return to Headquarters but she knew that was not going to work. From what she had seen so far 'stubborn' didn't even come close to describing them. She wasn't used to having her subjects ignoring her and any arrangements she might put have. Hell, they hadn't given her any time to put any protective measures in place. They'd just upped and come to this house dragging Havoc and her along with them. Unwillingly admittedly. She supposed she should be grateful that they had done that rather than just taken off by themselves. Which she knew they would've done if the General hadn't been there. She wondered how much the General knew about this place.

The file she had read hadn't contained any personal information about the alchemists and she had already decided that the minute she could she would be accessing their personnel files. But it was obvious that those files were going to be incomplete. She wondered - and doubted that there would be any mention of Major Elric's brother although there should be mention of the automail if – _if _– it had happened during his military service. There were quite a few questions she hoped could be answered by their files, because she knew that getting answers directly from them was going to be nigh on impossible.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts and they all turned to the door. Majors Elric and Mustang appeared. Major Elric was back in his full uniform, the automail completely hidden beneath jacket and gloves. She thought he might be a bit pale but it was hard to tell and there was no sign that the... marks on his chest were bothering him. Major Mustang stood beside him and there was nothing in either of their faces to invite conversation or query.

"Time we were gone," was all Major Mustang said.

* * *

…

* * *

_Author's Note: An update a bit sooner than I had thought thanks to some obliging real life miracles. Dark Dreams is next on the list if the free-time angels stay around for a few more weeks._

_Thank you for all the kind comments and reviews, they are always gratefully appreciated._

_midnite_


End file.
